Boredom
by Dr.Obsessive
Summary: A bored Neal is a dangerous Neal. Very mild references to *situations* but humorous. Mild language as well, overall nothing bad.
1. Chapter 1

Agggggh, I shouldn't be doing this right now…I have 5000 words of (multiple) school papers to write but let's be honest… I would just sit and read fan fiction until I wrote this anyway. Stupid plot bunnies can't help me write my EE and RI, yet they force me to write this silly little story. Well I'll appease the bunnies simply so that I can go back to concentrating on IB annoyingness…

Enjoy… for my sake and at my expense. I am my only beta....

* * *

It was a slow day in the white collar branch of the FBI and while one Neal Caffery enjoyed the break from not having guns pointed in his general direction, he was not too fond of the busy work he was given to take its place. What's more he was also left out from some secret-special-agents-only-not-ex-convicts meeting that everyone else got to attend. He was left with the busy work, solving cold cases from who-knows-how-many-years-ago AND even once he solved them many of them were too old to even matter AND once he was done with that he had to transfer the information to the computer AND file away the cases. It was criminal what they were making him do, and that's saying something.

Yet slacking off was an art Neal mastered long ago. If he really wanted to he could have all the files solved, transferred, and filed in less than two hours. But he knew that would only lead to more files and more files after that, making it in his best interest to slack off and mess with Peter's computer than work all full speed. Now the question remained what should Neal do.

He decided to do what any self-respecting (former) con artist should do: Google "Neal Caffery." The results were quite impressive, if he did say so himself. He was in fact the first "Neal Caffery" that Google found, making him popular by default. He skimmed through the sites, many talking about his "alleged" crimes. There were some news articles, a few files that were "incomplete" and one or two Neal- worshipping or Neal- trashing sites. Yet only one really caught his eye.

"_" _Neal mused. He was amused that he would even appear on the site, but very curious as to what was written about him. He hit the slacker jackpot, 142 stories all about him, some sweet, some bloody, and some _sexual_? Neal scrolled down the pages, his eyes growing wider by the minute and he wasn't even looking at the rated M yet. He read stories about him as a kid, how he was caught by Peter (the first time) and even stories about when he was in jail. But the most interesting stories were the ones about what he was doing NOW. Apparently there were pairings of him and Mozzie, him and Kate, but the most was popular him and _Peter??? _

Now if anyone else had found people writing this much about their personal life they would be freaking out. But Neal, getting past his initial shock, had come up with an ingenious plan to get back at Peter for sticking him with all this busy work…

. X.X . X.X . X.X . X.X . X.X . X.X . X.X . X.X . X.X

Peter had finally had a peaceful day at the office. He had no big cases, had a meeting were they simply discussed some old cases, and he kept Neal busy with paper work, so the ex- convict hadn't even bothered him all day. Life was good from Peter's point of view; nothing could ruin his day. Of course, that line never works out when you've got Neal Caffery for a partner.

When Peter walked into his office there was no Neal in sight. According to the sticky note on his desk however, it said Neal was down in the file room, filing the cold cases he had completed. Peter was just about to go see if Neal needed help when his cell rang. El was calling.

Yet Peter wasn't even able to get a word in before El said, "Honey, have you sent any email recently?"

Taking that as his cue Peter sat down at his computer and brought up his email with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. As he was doing this he said, "No, is your email telling you otherwise?"

"Well, is there something you want to tell me? Any secrets I should know? 'Cause I don't really approve unless I'm included."

Just as Peter was about to ask what she was talking about, he found a suspicious email that he didn't remember sending. Opening it, he found several links to a site that he had never seen before. He clicked on one of the links and started reading the story within. In his growing horror he dropped his cell phone, disconnecting Elizabeth. He quickly clicked through all the links: _Peter handcuffed to a bed by Neal. Neal Peter and Elizabeth doing… stuff. And __**eight**__ stories about Peter spanking Neal! _

It was too much. Peter quickly checked who the email was sent to. _Shit!_ Neal not only sent it to Elizabeth, he sent it to Jones, Lauren, and Diana. Fortunately he didn't send it to Hughes, there would have been an investigation if he did. Slowly the shock died down to be replaced with anger.

Peter walked as calmly as he could to the file room, passing Jones on the way. Jones was about to say something when Peter cut him off, saying, "Don't," and leaving Jones standing there. The Neal was in the file room, looking for all the world like he was just innocently filing. Peter closed the door quietly and unleashed his wrath upon Neal.

* * *

I had to end it there… I've got some ideas for continuing, maybe making it a two shot. But as of know Edgar Allan Poe and Athol Fugard are wanting me to write about imagery and staging (respectively) so I'm done for now. Reviews are the really loved during these dark IB times, also I've never been PMed before so make my day. I promise I don't bite, I prefer pirates to vampires.

Special thanks to all who have written White Collar Fanfics… your guys were my inspiration when I saw how many Neal spanking fics there were.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sooooo sorry for the wait. School caught up with me, then my (other) favorite character from my (other) favorite show died… to be replaced by someone who seems to be a wannabe and I was so upset I had to make up my own ending where he didn't die. (I'm talking about Doctor Who, but I don't know anyone who like both DW and WC besides myself, so basically I'm just ranting.) So what I'm trying to say is sorry.

On a happier note thanks to all who commented, it made me motivated to finish it. Special thanks to Shout in a Whisper and xAngelWhisperx for being my first PMs, and for listening to my rants ^.^

I don't own White Collar so without further ado…part two!

* * *

Neal saw Peter come in out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know if Peter had checked his email yet, and was only now thinking about what Peter could/ would do to him once he found out about his little joke. He kept his eyes on the files, if he pretended to be filing maybe he could figure out if Peter had read the stories yet.

Peter saw Neal sneak a glance at him, most likely trying to figure out if he knew. Originally he was going to give Neal hell, force him to do cold cases till he turned blue in the face. But seeing him standing there, pretending like he was the most innocent person in the world gave him another idea… If Neal was going push his buttons he was going to push back…harder.

Peter walked up to Neal, getting directly into his line of sight.

"How are those files going?" Peter asked sweetly, making sure Neal couldn't ignore him.

"Boring," Neal complained, "How was your super secret meeting?"

"Almost as boring a filing actually," Peter smirked. He was cornering Neal; there would be no escape from him.

"Did you know that El never approved of my previous partners? Yet she seems strangely fond of you…"

"Guess it my amazing charm, you better watch out Peter," Neal joked. But he was starting to feel uncomfortable. When did Peter get so _close_?

"Hmmm, I suppose they weren't as smart as you, still I'm surprised that she is willing to share."

Neal did an inner double-take._ Did he really just say that?_ Peter was really close now, only about a foot away, and while Neal didn't really have a personal bubble, he was concerned that he had no way to escape.

"Yeah, but she did say she only approves if she's included," Peter continued. Neal was officially confused, was Peter **actually** suggesting… with him… and El…

"What?" Neal yelped, Peter was much to close.

"She like the ones where she was with us, not having to compete with you…" Peter explained slowly, as if to a five year old. "Personally I liked the ones that speculated on how I caught you. The spanking was a bit much though."

_Oh shit._ Peter knew then and Neal was cornered with no way of escape. Peter had his poker face on, and for once, Neal didn't know what to do. Neal looked around desperately,_ what was Peter going to do to him?_

The tension broke when Peter broke into laughter.

"You should have seen the look on your face," Peter laughed, "you looked like a deer caught in the headlights." Peter backed up and Neal was able to relax, realizing he wasn't going to be attacked.

"Wow Peter, I didn't know you had a sense of humor, I thought you were going to kill me."

"I wanted to see if I could push your buttons since you're always trying to push mine," Peter said. Peter straightened up, and a serious look passed over his face. "I do have a question for you though." Neal looked slightly worried.

"How did you figure out my password?" Neal laughed.

"Oh come on Peter, anyone could figure your password! Talk about unoriginal, wife-dog-birth year, it was incredibly easy. Does El know that you put her in the same league as Satchmo?"

Peter sighed; yup Neal was back to normal. But it was nice to know that he had the ability to push Neal's buttons without threatening to put him back in jail.

"Is that the extent of my punishment?" Neal asked hopefully, "Pushing my buttons for revenge?"

"Well you still need to finish filing those cases, but besides that you're off the hook. Don't think you can get away with that again though, or else I really will have to punish you," Peter threatened.

"What are you going to do, spank me?" And with that Neal laughed and ran out of the room, leaving Peter shaking his head.

* * *

I didn't realize it was so short... oh well I hope it wrapped up nicely. Comments? Questions? Prompts? Smiley faces?


End file.
